Fairy type
.]] The -type (フェアリータイプ Fearii taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Fairy-type was introduced in Generation VI to balance the metagame (the Dragon-type, in particular) in a manner similar to the introduction of the Dark and Steel-types in Generation II. Fairy-type Pokémon are generally considered "cute" and tend to be at least partially pink in color and feminine in appearance overall. However, Fairy-types can be incredibly powerful. Fairy-types also have some magical appeal to them. As opposed to Psychic-type Pokémon, Fairy-type Pokémon have powers related to magic and the supernatural as opposed to mental power. The known famous Fairy-type Pokémon Trainers are Valerie, the sixth Gym Leader of the Kalos region, and Mina, the Fairy-type Trial Captain of the Alola region. Fairy-type moves *There are 17 Fairy-type moves. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 14 moves were introduced. **No moves were introduced in Generations I, III, IV or V. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **1 move is of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **10 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Beautiful moves stand out. **9 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the and types. List of Fairy-type moves Effectiveness of Fairy-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Fairy type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fairy-type-Pokémon Trainers Fairy-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fairy-type-Pokémon Trial Captains Fairy-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Fairy type. Fairy type records * Xerneas is the tallest and heaviest Fairy type. * Flabébé, Cutiefly and Comfey are the smallest Fairy types. * Flabébé is the lightest Fairy type. Fairy-type Pokémon 48 Pokémon are Fairy type. (5.99% of all Pokémon) Pure Fairy-type Pokémon 16 Pokémon are pure Fairy type. (33.33% of the Fairy-type Pokémon) Primary Fairy-type Pokémon 2 Pokémon are primary Fairy type. (4.17% of the Fairy-type Pokémon) Secondary Fairy-type Pokémon 30 Pokémon are secondary Fairy type. (62.50% of the Fairy-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fairy-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fairy type. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because according to European legends and traditions, fairies could be killed with iron due to it being man-made and manufactured, which is opposite to the natural affinity of fairies. Also, in some stories, fairies could not touch steel because it burned them when touched. *They're weak against the type because fairies represent purity and poison can represent pollution. Also, in some stories, villains gave fairies poison to weaken them. *They're strong against the type because in certain mythologies, fairies' magic could dominate oriental dragons, even though in European legends dragons were immune to magic. Additionally, most fairy tales involve slaying a dragon. *They're strong against the type because fairies represent light and darkness disappears with light. Also, fairies represent goodness and this always wins against evil, which the Dark type represents. *They're strong against the type because physical strength is virtually useless against magic. *They resist the type because in many forms of popular culture, fairies live among insects and bugs. *The type resists them because traditionally, fairies live in forests, which fire can easily destroy. Trivia * The Fairy type is the only type to not have a Pokemon with gender differences in it. Notes es:Tipo hada Category:Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type moves